Onii-chan is an idiot!
by hayunaki
Summary: "I love my brother, I really do...just not in THAT sense!" Ritsu and Masamune are biological brothers, two years apart from each other. Watch them as they go through their innocent childhood, maturity, school, family, relationships and a lot more! "I respect my brother, okay! There is NOTHING between us!" Just a drabble series, nothing much (will not update frequently) (AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is just a drabble series, nothing special :3**

**Yeah, and as you can see from the title and summary, this is an AU where Takano and Onodera are brothers and well…let's see what happens :33**

**And like I said, this is a drabble series, so there's no connection, just a bunch of ideas in mixed up order. Though, I'm contemplating on whether to let them be in a relationship or not, so that's still to be decided~**

**And…yeah! Hope you enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

"Masamune-nii, can I ask you something?" Ritsu spoke softly as he knocked on the door.

"Yeah, come in." Ritsu entered his brother's bedroom and found him situated at his desk, studying. Masamune turned around in his seat and pulled his glasses off. "What's wrong?"

"Ah…well…" Ritsu trailed off as he plopped himself down on Masamune's bed. "Uhm…how do I put this…u-uh…" Ritsu stared hard at the ceiling, his face turning redder by the minute. Masamune sighed softly and moved over to where his brother was and sat down on the side of the bed and glanced at him.

"Just tell me bluntly." Ritsu chewed his bottom lip, before asking,

"How do you French kiss?"

Masamune blinked once, then twice, then…

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"SHUT UP! I'M HAVING PROBLEMS YOU KNOW!" Ritsu shouted as he whacked the older with his pillow. Masamune fell off his bed, snickering as he clutched his stomach.

"Ugh, I'm leaving! I hate you!" Ritsu marched towards the door before Masamune grabbed his ankle.

"Waiwai-*wheeze* Oh man! Wait just give me- *snort* a minute!" Ritsu rolled his eyes and waited for his brother to calm down.

"Haa…" Masamune sighed before sitting back on the bed. "So, is this cause of your girlfriend or what?" Ritsu blushed, before looking away.

"Y-Yeah, I mean, it's not like she's asking for it or anything, but I thought I would try it." Masamune raised an eyebrow.

"Easy, just stick your tongue in her mouth." Ritsu blushed again and rubbed his face.

"Yeah I know! But…what after?" Masamune stared at his younger brother blankly.

"Did you seriously just ask that question?"

"S-Shut up! I'm new to this!" Masamune nodded and sighed.

"Okay, just shape your hand into lips and kiss it, then push your tongue in and do that shit for a few minutes and you've become a changed man." Ritsu glared at the other male, sighing exasperatedly.

"You don't think I haven't tried that yet?"

...

...

...

"BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU'RE HOPELESS MAN!" Masamune hit the bed with his hand as he continuously laughed. Ritsu drew his lips to a thin line and scratched the back of his head.

"F-Fine, I won't do it then." Masamune calmed down from his laughing fit as he glanced at his younger brother in amusement.

"I'll go now, sorry for disturbing your studies." Ritsu spoke softly as he walked towards the door again. Masamune only sighed once more, knowing that his younger brother would go into a sulking session, due to the raven's teasing.

"Okay, Ritsu, I'll be serious, come back here." Ritsu turned his head to glance at the raven. Masamune beckoned him over with his hand.

"Walk back over here and stand in front of me." The brunette slowly shuffled over to the raven, prepared for another load of teasing. Masamune's tone suddenly changed.

"You're gonna have to promise me…that whatever happens in here, stays in here. Okay?" Ritsu blinked in surprise at his brother's low and serious tone, and gazed into amber eyes, finding no amusement in them. Ritsu swallowed heavily.

"P-Promise…"

"You swear on your life?"

"I-I swear." Ritsu stiffened slightly when his older brother stood, their proximity too close for comfort.

"U-Uhm…Masamune-nii?" Ritsu flinched slightly when he felt the brush of a hand close to his jaw. He felt his face being tilted up, and found himself looking into amber eyes once more.

"I'm going to show you..." Masamune murmured softly before pressing his lips against his brother's.

"Hnn?!" Ritsu jolted up in shock, feeling his brother's tongue running across the seam of his lips. Ritsu attempted to yell in protest before feeling Masamune's tongue slide into his mouth. Ritsu gripped the raven's shirt as his eyes slowly slid shut, his knees weakening slightly.

Masamune noticed this and wrapped an arm around the other, keeping him standing as he swirled his tongue around Ritsu's. It wasn't long before Ritsu responded and they soon found themselves in a battle of dominance. Masamune let Ritsu win this time before breaking the kiss for much needed air. Ritsu's eyes were glazed over as his cheeks were decorated with a heavy blush. Masamune chuckled softly at this as he caressed his younger brother's cheek.

"See? You know how to do it already." Ritsu's eyes slowly moved up to gaze at Masamune, who was smiling softly at the brunette.

"Good on you." Masamune released the other and ruffled his hair before heading back to his desk. Ritsu blushed at the realisation at what he just did - and with his brother too - and whipped his head around to yell at the other when-

"Masamune! Ritsu! I'm home!" The two brothers turned their heads around to the voice that had come from downstairs. Ritsu moved to open the bedroom door when he watched a hand slam it back close.

"W-Wha—…" A warm breath caressing his exposed neck cut off Ritsu.

"Don't tell anyone of what transpired in my room." Ritsu felt his cheeks burn up once more.

"Yeah right! Like I'd ever! Baka-nii!" The brunette spoke hurriedly as he rushed out of the raven's room. Masamune watched him run off and laughed softly.

* * *

**Soooo…what do you think? :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiii everyone! Thank you to Zokou-Chan, Guest, Everlasting Snow Princess, natalie1668, Levinya, SaySaeri, Senshi Shura, Guest, NinjaDeathKidTwiHostTMI and Darky303 for reviewing!**

**And to SaySaeri, yeah that's probably a good idea ahahs XD I'll write one sometime later in the future C:**

**Ah, also, I should mention their ages so people won't get confused ^^; So in the previous chapter, Masamune was 18 while Ritsu was 16, and in this chapter Masamune is 6 while Ritsu is 4 (:**

**And now, onto the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

* * *

_**BOOM!**_

"U-Uwah!" Ritsu yelped as he slipped off his bed. He trembled as he heard another deep rumble.

_**BOOM!**_

"F-Fuee…" Ritsu cried, hugging his teddy close to his chest as the lightning flashed brightly through his curtains. Shakily, he stood, suddenly falling to the floor again as another boom sounded. Ritsu shut his eyes tight, curling up against the side of his bed, afraid to make a movement.

The rain proved to make matters worse, pitter-pattering harshly down against his window as the sound resonated everywhere in the house. Soon another thunder came down upon the household, and left the small brunette to cry silently, rocking back and forth as he covered his ears.

"_M-Mamaaaa…_" Ritsu whimpered as he wiped his eyes. "Mamaaa…w-where are you?" He sniffled as he peeped over at his bedside table to glance at the alarm clock. 9:00pm. That was when Ritsu's mother would come home from work, and by 10pm his father would return as well.

"_Mamaaaa…_" Ritsu wailed, curling up into a ball on the floor as the thunder continuously boomed loudly. "Please come home…" The brunette whispered as he sobbed silently, holding his teddy in a tight grip and gasped as the lightning came through again.

It had been half an hour, and the young boy began to worry.

"M-Mama's not home yet…why isn't she home?" Ritsu scrambled to stand up but crouched almost immediately when another thunder sounded. It began to hail and the sound was unbearable for the poor brunette.

"Nnhh!" Ritsu cupped his ears and shut his teary eyes when multiple lightning strikes shone through his window. It soon subsided, and the brunette slowly moved to open his bedroom door, watching in slight fear as it creaked open.

"I-It's so dark…" Ritsu murmured as he held his teddy tightly, slowly walking into the darkness. He whimpered as the hail began to hit the roof loudly and continued to slowly walk down the hall. Suddenly a series of thunder and lightning shook the house all at once and brought Ritsu to see a strange shadow lurking ahead.

"WAAAAHHHH!" Ritsu wailed as he ran into any bedroom, sobbing loudly as he slammed the door shut and dove immediately onto the bed, attempting to roll himself up into the sheets.

"NOOO! NOO! I DON'T WANNA DIE!" Ritsu opened his teary eyes to stare into another pair of eyes.

"AAAHHHH!" Ritsu was about to run when-

"Ritsu! What are you yelling about?!" Masamune whispered harshly, grasping his wrist so that the brunette wouldn't run away. Ritsu turned his head and watched as Masamune rubbed his eye.

"M-Masa-niiiiiiiiii!" Ritsu jumped onto the sleepy raven and clung onto him, crying his eyes out into the raven's chest. Masamune sighed as he rubbed his back, watching in relief as Ritsu's sobs died down.

"What's wrong, Ritsu?" Masamune pulled away to wipe away the tear-stained cheeks with his pyjama sleeve. The brunette began to elaborate when another sound of thunder boomed, sending Ritsu right into Masamune's arms again.

"Ahh," Masamune murmured in understanding. "Did the storm scare you?" The raven asked softly as he ran his fingers through Ritsu's hair, falling back onto the bed as he did so. Ritsu nodded fervently, hiding his face in Masamune's chest and trembled as another thunder rumbled through.

"I heard you calling for Mama. Why do you need her?" Ritsu let out a few hiccups before sniffling.

"I-I wanted M-Mama b-because- *hic* -t-the storm was s-scary- *hic* -but sh-she's not home!" The brunette managed to speak. Masamune sighed softly.

"Mama should be home soon-"

"B-But it's already been a long long long time! Wh-What if Mama got hurt?!" Ritsu sobbed.

"Ritsu," The raven started. "It hasn't been too long, she said that she might work a little more today anyway. It's okay, don't cry anymore." Masamune moved to wipe Ritsu's eyes and sat up to grab some tissues from the box at his bedside table.

"Come on, blow your nose." The raven spoke softly as he pressed the tissues to Ritsu's nose. The brunette blew his nose as he held his teddy tightly. Masamune threw away the tissue and turned back to press a kiss to Ritsu's forehead. Looking up at the raven, Ritsu crawled onto Masamune and wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face into Masamune's shoulder.

"Masa-nii, how are you not scared of the storm?" The brunette questioned softly, flinching when the thunder came around again. The raven rubbed his back and smiled.

"Because you're with me, that's why I'm not scared." Ritsu pulled away to gaze into his brother's eyes.

"Me? But that doesn't make any sense!" Ritsu shook his head. Masamune smiled and nuzzled his nose with Ritsu's.

"I need to be a brave big brother to you." Ritsu blinked at Masamune's answer before pouting.  
"B-But, that's hard!" Masamune shook his head.

"It's not hard, because I'm with you. Like I said, I'm not scared because you're with me, and I don't feel alone anymore." Ritsu stared at him in awe, with Masamune gazing at him. "That's why we should always stay together, okay?" Ritsu blinked a couple of times before nodding fervently.

"U-un! We should stay together! Forever! Promise!" Masamune smiled and hugged the brunette tightly.

"Ritsu, I love you." Ritsu giggled and hugged his brother just as tightly.

"I love you too Masa-nii!" The raven smiled at this as he fell back onto the bed with his little brother in his arms.

"Come on, let's sleep now."

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

"KYAAAA!" Ritsu screamed and huddled close to Masamune, who burst out laughing.

"Oh Ritsu!" The raven chuckled and held Ritsu in his arms. "You are so cute!"

"H-Hush up!" The brunette pouted at the older. Masamune simply smiled lovingly as he moved to pull the blankets up around them.

"Let's go to sleep now." Masamune rested his forehead against Ritsu's. "Goodnight." He spoke softly. Ritsu fidgeted a little before moving up to press a kiss to Masamune's cheek.

"G-Goodnight…" Holding each other close, they soon fell fast asleep.

* * *

"I told you they were in here," A woman giggled. "There's nothing to worry about." She spoke softly to the male who stood by her side.

"Haa…thank goodness, I really thought Ritsu ran outside or something." He murmured.

"In the middle of the night? You know he's scared of thunder, love." The male shrugged.

"Well sorry for overreacting…" The woman smiled and walked into the bedroom, pressing a small kiss to both of her sons' heads.

"Goodnight Ritsu, goodnight Masamune." She murmured tenderly as the male joined her as well, ruffling their heads gently before quietly closing the bedroom door shut.

* * *

**Well, another chapter done! ^_^ Hope you guys liked it! See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just whipping up a quick drabble because I haven't updated this in ages OTL Very very huge thanks for all the reviews last chapter and I hope you guys will like this chapter! **

**(Also I updated this because I have no motivation to update my other stories OTL sorry...)**

**In this chappie Masamune is 21 while Ritsu is 19 :3 hehehe~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**Warning: Incest, so please avoid the chapter if you don't like it, and please don't flame.**

* * *

"Why the hell doesn't this place have elevators?!" Ritsu complained, grunting as he took three more steps up the stairs. Masamune gave one last heave as he pushed his box through the door of their large room.

"Quit whining and haul those boxes up here princess!" Masamune called out from the third floor of their dormitory down to the ground floor, before heading back down the stairs to meet up with his younger brother, who was currently lifting a large box up the stairs.

"How many more to go?" Amber eyes watched the brunette grit his teeth in exertion as he reached the first floor.

"One more!" The brunette called out, continuing his journey up the stairs. Nodding, Masamune headed out to the front of the dormitory building to lift up the final box, grunting as he slowly headed back inside. In that time, Ritsu had managed to entered the dorm and place the large box down before sliding down to the floor in exhaustion.

"Jeez Ritsu! Since when did you become such a bookworm?! These books are freaking heavy!" The raven let out a loud grunt as he pushed himself to carry the box up without stopping to take a break.

"Well look who's the princess now!" The younger popped his head out of the doorway to smirk at the raven. Masamune could hear the challenging tone in his brother's voice, pushing him further to hurry up.

"Ohhh you are _so _dead when I get up there!" He glared at Ritsu as he traveled the second flight of stairs. It wasn't long before the raven finally reached the third floor where the two brothers were going to reside that he immediately dropped the box, letting it land on the floor with a loud _thump_.

"Hey!" Ritsu frowned. "The books in that box are really old!"

"Do I look like I give a shit? My arms are dead!" Masamune retorted as he sighed heavily before slumping against the wall. "Does this count as a White Day gift to you? Spending my day hauling boxes upstairs just so I could have my annoying little brother rooming in with me?"

Ritsu gave a small glare to the other. "Now that you said that, I won't accept it as a gift." He huffed before heading back into the dorm.

The brunette had finished high school, and now that he was in search of a college, he decided to settle with the college his brother was currently heading to, which resulted in Masamune offering him to room in with the raven. Ritsu accepted without another word, knowing the dorm would be convenient for the two of them, for many reasons.

"Okay okay I'm sorry!" Masamune hastily apologised as he ran into the dorm, holding the younger in a tight embrace from behind. "Sorry, I was only teasing." On the inside, he was hoping hauling the boxes would be enough for a White Day's gift, knowing he'd be utterly lazy if he had to buy an actual present for the brunette.

"Apology not accepted." Ritsu replied sharply, proceeding to pry his brother's arms away before heading back out to push the last box into the dorm.

"Ritsu, I'm really sorry, I mean it." The raven apologised yet again, leaning against the doorframe and sighing as the response that he was hoping for had never come.

He made way for the brunette to push the box through before closing the door shut, heading to the brunette once more to embrace him, but was immediately pushed away.

Masamune stared blankly at the brunette. "Come on Ritsu, you know I normally tease you like this on a daily basis, why are you so upset about it now?" The raven sighed as he watched the other, who seemed to be in the middle of a sulking session.

"You know how much I hate that face," The raven drew his lips to a thin line, watching the brunette make no move to forgive the other any time soon. "Ritsu..."

"Just...I just want you to give me a nicer present...for White Day..." Ritsu mumbled, hiding his eyes behind his fringe. Staring at the other, Masamune blinked, before sighing for the umpteenth time.

"Far out Ritsu...you freaking scared me for a minute there...I thought you were upset at me for something bigger..." The raven exhaled once more, running a hand through his raven locks. Ritsu quickly whipped his head up to glare at his brother.

"It is a big deal! Do you know how much your Valentine's Day present cost me-" Suddenly, Ritsu found himself silenced with a chaste kiss on his lips.

Masamune wordlessly pulled away from the other to gaze into emerald orbs.

"One, you refused to tell me how much my present cost. Two, no matter how lazy I am, I will make sure you'll get a nice White Day present, because after all, I love you, don't I?" The raven's lips quirked up ever so slightly as he saw a blush beginning to colour the brunette's cheeks.

Releasing the other's chin, Masamune headed over to the large bed and fell back onto it, letting out a tired yawn as he closed his eyes to block out the late afternoon sun.

"You...you promise...?" Ritsu questioned. Masamune made a noise of affirmation as he laid an arm over his eyes.

"Yeah, I'll make sure it's way better than yours." He chuckled, moving his arm out to gaze at the brunette, who had made his way to the bed and was crawling atop of the raven.

Smiling softly, Masamune gently snaked his arms around the brunette's waist as he murmured, "Come closer..."

Ritsu gave a soft smile in return, fully seating himself on the older male before leaning down to press his lips against the raven's gently, feeling the warmth that radiated off of Masamune.

Times like these were moments both of them loved most. The comfortable, quiet, yet intimate moments have pretty much become a ritual for them whenever they got together. Holding one another tenderly, sharing a small kiss or two, small caresses here and there...

They wouldn't ever trade it for the world.

"It's been so long..." Masamune murmured against supple lips, moving in to capture them once more.

Ritsu hummed softly, breaking the kiss to move down and press a small kiss to the raven's pulse before resting his head in the crook of Masamune's shoulder.

"I'm really glad we're in a dorm together." Ritsu mumbled, gently nipping at the raven's neck.

Masamune hummed in content as he rested his hand on the brunette's back, running his fingers through the brown locks with his other hand. "Me too..." He murmured softly, eyelids slowly falling shut before snapping open at the feel of a press of a kiss on his nose. Above him Ritsu smiled, a light blush adoring his cheeks as he ran his hands over the raven's torso.

"My..." Masamune chuckled, moving his hands up to cup his face, running his thumbs across the brunette's cheekbones. "Already getting lovey-dovey now?"

"Mmm...maybe~" Ritsu murmured before straightening up, purposefully placing his weight right on the raven's crotch, earning a soft groan from said man.

"Easy..." Masamune spoke in a low tone, moving his hands down to place them on Ritsu's thighs.

Ritsu simply tilted his head slightly and bucked his hips. "Easy what?" He asked innocently, a small smirk slowly making its way to his lips. Masamune narrowed his eyes at his younger brother.

"You know that I mean."

Ritsu gave a coy smile as he ground against the male beneath him once more. "I don't know what you mean~ Care to elaborate?" He murmured seductively, running his hands underneath the raven's shirt. Masamune inhaled sharply at the feel of cool fingers caressing his skin.

"Or..." Ritsu leaned down to whisper in Masamune's ear. "Are you willing to demonstrate..._o~nii~chan_?~"

Masamune snapped.

Ritsu blinked as he found himself beneath the raven with his wrists pinned down next to his head as amber eyes stared down at him hungrily.

"You really are pushing it, Ritsu..." Masamune leaned down to press a kiss on the brunette's jaw. "I might not be able to hold myself back, if you keep teasing me like that..." Masamune bit down gently on Ritsu's skin, erupting a pleasured sigh from the brunette.

"W-Whose fault was it that I know all of this? Hm?~" Ritsu hummed before letting out a small gasp as he felt the older buck his hips.

"Are you saying I should take responsibility?" The raven chuckled, feeling the brunette shiver underneath him as he released hold of one's of Ritsu's wrists to lift up the brunette's shirt, his fingers barely touching the soft skin.

"Y-Yes..." Ritsu's voice quivered slightly as he felt the fingers move higher, reaching one of his nipples. He let out a small yelp as the raven pinched it gently before rolling it between his fingers.

"M-Masamune..." Ritsu panted.

The raven then took the hem of Ritsu's shirt and pulled it up and over his head before changing their positions around so that they were both sitting up, Ritsu on his lap. Ritsu simply moved his arms around the raven's neck to pull him in for a kiss. Masamune deepened the kiss as he ran his hands down Ritsu's back, soon moving down to grope his ass.

"N-nnh..!"

Ritsu began to work on the raven's shirt, unbuttoning it in fevered haste while gently nipping at Masamune's bottom lip, tugging at it with his teeth as he kept his eyes focused on amber ones. Masamune gazed back with matching intensity before diving his hands down towards Ritsu's jeans, pulling away from the kiss to suck at the brunette's pale skin.

"Haah..."

Raking his fingers along the raven's back, Ritsu buried his other hand in Masamune's hair, gripping it gently as a hand squeezed him through his boxers.

"H-Haahaha...you're such an ass." Ritsu chuckled breathlessly, rocking his hips into his brother's hand. "Stop playing around..." Masamune squeezed him in that moment as he moved away to look at the younger, watching as his action earned another moan from the brunette and an even deeper hue of red across his cheeks.

"Only if you say _please_..." Masamune smirked, ceasing all ministrations before holding Ritsu down on his lap. Ritsu huffed in annoyance, reluctantly playing along.

"Please..."

"Please what?" Masamune's smile grew wider as the brunette sputtered in embarrassment, before raising an eyebrow as he saw his expressions shift to an amused one.

"Don't make me say it or I'll make sure you can't jack off for the rest of this week." The raven snorted at Ritsu's threat.

"That's my brother~" Masamune teased as he pushed the brunette back down onto the bed to undo his pants and pull them off. He proceeded to take off his pants as well before seating himself comfortably inbetween Ritsu's spread legs before kissing the brunette deeply as he ground himself against him.

"Mhmm-!" Ritsu wrapped his arms and legs around the raven immediately as he rocked back in time with Masamune, his hands roaming all over the older's body.

"Fuck..." Masamune murmured as he broke away from Ritsu's lips, moving to slip down the brunette's boxers before-

*knock knock!*

"Ricchan! Masa-chan! I heard you guys just moved here so I wanted to come by with some food!"

_'SHIT!'_

"Also, thanks for giving me your spare key by the way, otherwise I wouldn't be able to get in here-"

**"DON'T COME IN HERE!****"**__The two males cried out in unison, ripping themselves from each other before rushing to get their clothes on.

"Eh? Why? Did you guys already break something!" Footsteps could be heard approaching their door.

"N-No! We just really really really do not want you coming in here!" Ritsu yelled back, throwing the raven's shirt to Masamune as he slipped on his jeans, tripping over in the process.

"Aw come on then! I'm sure it's not too bad-" The door handle could be heard turning, and Masamune slammed his body against the door as he slipped his shirt on.

"Hey!"

"Sorry! Guess I slipped!" Masamune yelled out, watching as Ritsu finally slipped on his shirt before lifting his weight off the door. A young woman then entered the bedroom, sighing as she passed a bag of food to the raven.

"Jeez, don't shut the door on me like that, I could've gotten my fingers jammed!" She complained. Masamune took the food as thanks, although he looked out of breath.

"Sorry An-chan, I was cleaning a little then I tripped and landed against the door." He chuckled a little, looking over to Ritsu.

"Then, what was Ricchan doing?" Ritsu laughed nervously as he scratched the back of his head.

"Cleaning as well! You know, we kinda just had a little fight and made a mess but we didn't want you finding out...but now you did so haha..."

_'Ritsu, do you think she's gonna buy that?' _Masamune gave Ritsu a 'really?' look.

"Oh I see! Well don't make Onodera-kaasan worry about you guys! Learn to get along a little will you?"

_'SHE BOUGHT IT.'_

"Haha! I'll be sure to make note of that!" Ritsu laughed, before the conversation faded into silence.

"Well," An clasped her hands together. "Since I'm free, why don't I help you guys out with the unpacking? I'm sure you guys need a little help!"

_'A **little**__help, she says.' _Masamune groaned internally, still hard of course. Though, An didn't seem to notice them.

In the end, An wound up helping them unpack, before staying for dinner. It wasn't until late in the night that she had left.

"...Ritsu." Masamune murmured softly while lying in bed. After she had left, the pair immediately retreated to the bedroom.

"Mm?"

"...we need to change our locks."

"Agreed."

* * *

**Hehehehehehehehehehe :D Poor Masamune and Ritsu, not being able to 'help' themselves with An around.**

**If anyone is still confused about her appearance, she's Masamune's and Ritsu's childhood friend and is attending the same college as them :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so I'm in an angsty mood so this chapter isn't really going to be happy ahah…**

**It's gonna be a long one too, so yeah… :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.**

**Masamune – 8 years**

**Ritsu – 6 years**

* * *

'_A-Again…'_ Ritsu whimpered as he heard the sound of ceramic colliding against the wall. Shaking slightly, Ritsu began to wail loudly, only to have Masamune's hand cupping over his mouth.

"Shh…you're okay here…" Masamune whispered, rocking back and forth with the brunet in his lap.

"B-But…" Ritsu hiccupped, turning to look at hazel eyes in the darkness of Masamune's bedroom closet, when suddenly a booming voice rang out,

"YOU'RE ALWAYS DOING THIS! YOU'RE ALWAYS AVOIDING ME! WHY WON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG?"

"YOU'RE BEING ANNOYING! PISS OFF!"

"I'M BEING ANNOYING?! YOU'RE CONSTANTLY HOME LATE FOR NO REASON AND NOW I COME TO SEE YOU WITH A LIPSTICK MARK ON YOUR SHIRT?! DON'T YOU DARE DO THIS TO ME!"

Ritsu began to cry again, his sobs coming out quietly this time as he clung to his brother's chest. Masamune held him protectively, tears streaming down his cheeks as well.

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"NO! I WON'T! WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS! WHY WOULD TO DO THIS TO ME! TO US! WHAT ABOUT OUR CHILDREN?!"

"IT JUST HAPPENED TO TURN OUT THAT WAY!"

Masamune closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths as he rubbed Ritsu's back comfortingly. He prayed quietly that the yelling would be over soon.

"IT JUST HAPPENED?! THAT'S BULLSHIT AND YOU KNOW IT! DON'T GIVE ME THAT HALF ASSED ANSWER!"

Why were they arguing? Masamune thought sadly, gazing down at his brother quivering slightly, futilely wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Masamune embraced him tightly, tensing up as he heard footsteps making their way upstairs.

"That's it! You're not going to fool me like this any longer! We are divorcing!"

"You can't decide that! You know that Masamune wouldn't like it at all!"

"You're barely ever home! You don't understand what it's like to be in my position! Masamune always looks after Ritsu! Because he thinks that you are working hard at work, but instead you're going off with a random bitch every night!" The sound of Masamune's door opened.

"M-Masa-nii…t-they're-" Ritsu cried. Masamune quickly cut him off by burying the brunet's face into his neck.

"Shh, Ritsu…quiet…"

"Besides, Ritsu would prefer me over you anyway, you barely ever give him any attention. "

"I could say the same for Masamune. What were you doing when he received an outstanding award at school, that it even got the attention and praise from the principal?"

"It doesn't matter! Awards never meant anything in the long run anyway."

"That is why he never bothered to respect such a woman like you."

"Excuse me?!"

Despite the tensions rising in the room once more, their father noticed that there was no sign of a raven haired boy in the room.

"Where is Masamune?" He murmured, looking around before turning towards the closet, hearing slight noises behind it. Approaching it slowly, he opened the doors. The young raven haired boy held his breath, biting his lip as he heard the knob of his closet open. Squeezing his eyes tight, he clung onto the brunet, screaming,

"NO! GET AWAY FROM US!"

A long silence ran between the family, except for Ritsu's quiet sobs that were muffled in Masamune's neck.

"…Masamune-"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT TAKING RITSU AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT THAT! I DON'T WANT YOU TWO TO GET ANGRY AT EACH OTHER EITHER!" Masamune cried out, finally breaking down as he buried his face into Ritsu's shoulder.

"…no, honey, look…" The woman knelt down before the two boys, resting a hand on Masamune's shoulder. "…I really think that your father and I should not be together anymore…"

"W-Why…?" Masamune sobbed, turning his head to look at his mother. "Why can't we stay a family?"

"…it's complicated, sweetheart…" Masamune gritted his teeth, turning his head to look up at the man behind the woman. "F-Father…?"

"…I agree with her…I want you to come with me, and Ritsu with your mother."

"NO!" Masamune whipped his head around to look at the brunet, feeling arms tighten around his neck.

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MASA-NII! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!" Ritsu screamed, sobbing into his shoulder, refusing to look at anyone.

The family once again lapsed into silence, Masamune's eyes flickering desperately between the two adults, waiting for them to change their minds, or even say anything at all.

But the father simply sighed, resting his head in his hand. The mother took this chance to approach the two boys and kneel down, looking at them with apologetic eyes.

"…I'm sorry honey…"

"…this is for the best."

Masamune swallowed heavily as he watched as his mother come towards them, gently prying the two boys apart.

"W-What-? N-NO! RITSU-!" Masamune was immediately lifted up into his father's arms, held tightly to prevent the raven from jumping out of his arms.

"Let's go, Masamune." Their father murmured quietly as he turned to exit the bedroom. Masamune panicked as he began to get further and further away from his bedroom.

"NO! MASA-NII!" Masamune watched with desperate eyes as Ritsu rushed out of the bedroom to chase after him.

"RITSU!" Masamune attempted to push himself off by his father's shoulders, but to no avail. "LET GO OF ME! RITSU!" Masamune tried to reach for the brunet, feeling his stomach drop as their mother picked Ritsu up and held him in her arms.

"MASA-NII!"

"RITSU!"

Masamune choked back his tears as he watched Ritsu call out after him even after they stepped out of the house.

They feared they would never see each other again.

* * *

It wasn't until a few months later, when their parents decided to head over to the city office to mutually divorce that Masamune and Ritsu met.

The two wished that afternoon never ended.

"Ritsu!"

"Damn it…why are they being so difficult?!"

"Where on earth could they be?!" Ritsu chewed his lip as he looked up at his older brother who sat beside him.

"M-Masa-nii…I think we should go back…"

"And not see each other again?" Masamune spat back at the brunet, glaring at him angrily.

"I-I didn't mean that…" Ritsu whispered quietly, eyes cast downwards. Watching the brunet's slumped shoulders, the raven let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry…it's just…I'm so angry at them…for doing this, to our family, and us." Masamune murmured, resting his head against the playground wall where the two were hiding behind.

"I know…" Ritsu responded back, playing with the bark that laid beneath them. It wasn't until after a few minutes that Ritsu bowed his head low and laid his head against Masamune's chest. "…I'm scared."

"…of what?"

"…w-what if…what if we never see each other again after this?" Ritsu asked softly, sniffling slightly as the first tears streamed down his cheeks. "I-I don't know what I'll do…"

"…Ritsu…" The brunet felt two hands cup his cheeks gently, feeling his head raise up to meet hazel tear-filled eyes. "I promised you…we'll always be together…I won't ever break that promise…"

"Masamune!" The two jumped at their father's voice. Masamune realised that their parents were walking towards the playground. The raven hurriedly slipped off his name bracelet, passing it over to his brother. "Here, something to remember me by." Masamune smiled sadly, resting his forehead on Ritsu's.

"W-Wait, then let me give you mine!" Ritsu responded in haste, slipping off his name bracelet to give it to the raven.

"There you are," Masamune jumped slightly at their mother's voice, seeing their displeased looks on their faces. "We've been looking for you everywhere! What if you got hurt?"

"…" Masamune glared angrily at the woman, reluctantly standing up, pulling Ritsu up with him.

"Don't give me that face, I'm telling you it's for the best." Their mother huffed softly, taking Ritsu's hand in her own.

"Come, Masamune." Hazel eyes flickered over to the man standing beside the woman, his hand held out for the raven to reach. Masamune looked over to Ritsu, moving to whisper in his ear.

"I love you."

Ritsu smiled, moving up to hug him.

"Don't forget me." Ritsu whispered softly.

"I won't." Masamune murmured.

After parting ways, the two gazed at the bracelets they exchanged, clasping onto it tightly as if it were their lifeline, confident that they would always be together.

* * *

**I found this old chapter amongst all of my other chapters from other fics that I never posted, so I thought that I'd come back to life for a little bit and give you this c: It's probably unedited and the flow is probably crap, but oh well lol**

**Hopefully I'll get back to writing soon? Who knows haha.**


End file.
